Mystic Lane 1729
''"All the houses were elegant but old. Some looked like they had been there since before the United States was formed."''TLOS IV, ch 27, p. 372 Description Mystic Lane 1729 is a fictional street in the (fictional) town of Willow Grove, Connecticut, USA. It is the home of Cornelia Grimm and the Sisters Grimm. It is described as "a wide residential street with large homes on spacious lots", a "little way out of town". The House The house at number 1729 has a tall hedge around its yard, with a small gate. It is a two-story house with big windows and a wide front porch. It is painted yellow and the front yard is covered in ornaments, such as wind chimes, garden gnomes, etc. Bree feels very comfortable there. Inside, the house has floral wallpaper with white trim, large vases of flowers placed on every surface, and many framed photographs in all kinds of frames. The pictures are of the women who have lived in the house over time. There is comfortable furniture, and the house is home to at least six cats.TLOS IV, ch 27, p 374 The house used to belong to Cornelia's mother and her sisters. The Guesthouse The guesthouse is the Sisters Grimm's research center. It is in the back of the Mystic Lane property and might have been a barn before it was renovated. It is one large room with a high ceiling, a large steel table, a row of desks with computers, printers and radio scanners, and several file cabinets and other storage furniture. A giant map of the world takes up one wall of the room, with hundreds of locations pinned with colorful tacks.TLOS IV, ch 27, p 379 The Sisters have also drawn up a timeline and diagrams to predict portal openings between their world and the Land of Stories, and have stored several findings of magical activity (a mermaid skeletion, several fairy skeletons).TLOS IV, ch 27, p 381 Story In Beyond the Kingdoms, Bree has developed a theory that she and Emmerich must have magical blood and may be descendants of Wilhelm Grimm, and a stack of letters between her grandmother and a woman called Cornelia Grimm, apparently her grandmother's cousin, strengthens this suspicion. Bree goes to find Cornelia. She finds out her theory was correct, and she learns about the Sisters Grimm, a society of women who monitor the portals between their world and the Land of Stories. They know about the story of the Grande Armée, and Bree fills them in on the events that occurred in the Land of Stories when the Armée came out of the portal. In turn, they tell her about the sisterhood and show her the guesthouse. They discovered that a portal will open six months from now,"now" being the 4th book, six months can be assumed to be book 6. in New York City, and it will stay open much longer. Trivia : 1729 The number 1729 is (most likely) not randomly chosen: it happens to be the year in which the first English translation of Charles Perrault's fairy tales were published."Tales of Past Times by Mother Goose" - translated by Robert Samber in 1729. Source : http://publicdomainreview.org/2013/05/29/mother-gooses-french-birth-1697-and-british-afterlife-1729/ References Category:Places in Our World